Naruto: Love in the Shadows
by Bleach Writer
Summary: After a chance encounter one night, Sasuke and Hinata find each other drawn to the other in a strange way. When the two are sent on a mission to The Village Hidden in the Shadows, their feelings grow. What will happen on this mission to a lost village?
1. ANNOUNCEMENT

_**!!!!!ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!**_

**As of today, I am no longer writing "Naruto: Love in the Shadows".**

**I am truly sorry for the inconvenience and I am planning on releasing a new story revolving around an original character that I recently created.**

**The reason why I have chosen to discontinue this story is simply that I don't know where to go from here. Of course, I am very open to ideas, but there is still little chance that I will write more.**

**Again, I am sorry. **

_**Please be on the lookout for my next story, set in the future of the Naruto universe.**_

_**Here are some spoilers:**_

_**-The new protagonist's name is Hiro Suzuhara**_

_**-Naruto has become the 6**__**th**__** Hokage and Hiro's teacher**_

_**-The story is set 15 years after Shippuden (not taking into account the progress of the manga or the actual storyline)**_

_**-The story will feature familiar characters, including Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**-The Hidden Leaf, Sand, and Sound/Grass villages have become a joint village following Pain's destruction of the Leaf**_

_**-The Tailed Beasts have all been taken from Akatsuki's statue and implanted into select ninja from the Leaf, Sand, and Sound/Grass in order to prevent another Ninja War**_

_**-Hiro is the host of the Two-Tailed Demon Cat**_

_**-This story will feature the debut(s) of: a new kekkei genkai, new ninja clans, new jutsu, new romances, and (most proudly) a new Rasengan**_

**Thank you for reading "Naruto: Love in the Shadows".**

**-fromtheheart777**


	2. Story Preview

**Preview**

_Hinata walked slowly onto the cliff that overlooked the lake. The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, casting a glow onto the waters below._

_"It's so beautiful…" she whispered._

_"It really is." said a soft voice behind her. She jumped and turned around. Sasuke stood behind her, gazing out onto the lake. As he stood there, she noticed he had taken off his headband and his hair was wet, hanging in his face. The moonlight cast a shadow on him, making it look as if certain parts of him were aglow. He turned his head slightly, allowing her to see his eyes. _

_"Is your wound okay?" he suddenly asked her. She broke her stare and looked downward._

_"Y-Yes, it's alright…"she muttered. She looked up and gasped. Sasuke was standing right in front of her, looking down at her arm. He took it in his hands and pushed up her sleeve, revealing her bandaged arm. He ran his fingers up and down the white, course bandages. Hinata blushed and put her free hand up to her face, trying to cover it. Sasuke softly grasped that hand and lowered it._

_"I'm sorry for not getting there in time, Hinata," he said quietly, "all of this was my fault…" Hinata looked up and met his gaze. Sasuke slowly put her sleeve back down and placed her arm at his own side. Hinata continued to stare into his eyes as his other hand reached up and softly touched her cheek._

_"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered weakly. Sasuke's inched closer while his hands traveled down to her neck and hip, pulling her closer to him. Hinata sighed softly and closed her eyes as their lips met._

This is only a sample of the full story, _**Naruto: Love in the Shadows**_, soon to come. If you want more, just ask!

With completely plutonic love,

-fromtheheart777


	3. Heartbeat

**Naruto: Love in the Shadows**

**Prologue:**_**Hinata's Little Secret**_

_A shadow crept swiftly past the Ichiraku Noodle Shop. She paused for a moment to peer around the corner, not bothering to look behind her._

"_Hinata Hyuga," said the voice behind her. She jumped and spun around. Standing behind her, stood Sasuke Uchiha. He ran a hand through his long, black hair and peered down at her, "what are you doing out so late?"_

"_I-I, umm, I just," she stammered. Struggling with the words, she held up a small container. Sasuke leaned over, looked into the container, and laughed to himself._

"_Well, well. Fireflies." he said, "That's different." Hinata blushed slightly and nodded her head._

"_I-I get them, every night…so I can…" she paused as if trying to find the right word, "…see."_

_Sasuke cocked his head and smiled at her._

"_Doing some solo training by night, are we?" He asked. Hinata nodded and looked up at him._

"_I'm only trying to catch up to the rest of my team," she told him, "even then, I'm still so far…behind…" she trailed off. Sasuke smiled softly and began walking past her._

"_Well, I'm sure the training will pay off." He strode calmly past her. She whirled around as he passed by,_

"_P-Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded, "I-I don't want them to know…" Sasuke stopped briefly and glanced backwards at her,_

"_Of course not." He promised, and then he was gone. _

**Chapter One:**_**Heartbeat**_

Anko Mitarashi stood before the Fifth Hokage's desk. The Fifth stood facing away, toward the window. Sighing, she turned and sat down.

"I suppose I should tell you why I called you here." She rifled through a few papers and pulled one out. Anko walked up to the desk and took it. After skimming for a few moments, she looked back to the Fifth.

"The Village Hidden in the Shadows…" she almost whispered, "how could anyone even get to it?" The Fifth shook her head and stood again, leaning over her desk.

"I don't know," she answered, "but that's all that even ANBU could get out of the turmoil." Anko set the report down and looked the Fifth in the eye,

"Lady Tsunade," she began, addressing the Fifth by her name, "what does this have to do with me?" Tsunade smiled and moved back to the window,

"Because, Anko," she said, "you're leading the mission."

Sasuke stepped carefully out of the showers under the training hall. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to the gym. Turning his head, he surveyed the damage that he had caused to the gym. Seeing the broken floorboards and the torn punching bags, he sighed.

"I'm going to have to pay for all of this…" he complained to himself. A small noise brought his attention to the front entrance of the gym. He looked over to see Hinata standing in the doorway, covering her face with her hands.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" she stammered, "I-I didn't know any, anyone was h-here! I'm sorry!" Sasuke laughed and walked toward her,

"That's alright, you didn't interrupt-" Hinata cried out and spun around, running out of the gym. Sasuke stood dripping in the doorway, frozen in mid-step.

"_What's with her?_" He shrugged and walked back to the showers.

Hinata stopped running to catch her breath. She slumped down to the ground and sat there, gazing up at the sky.

"_Why was my heart beating so fast in there?_" She asked herself, "_I can't possibly have feelings for Sasuke-kun…_" She stood shakily and started to walk again,

"Good morning, Hinata!!" A loud voice yelled out right behind her. She screamed and jumped up, only to land on her butt again. She looked up and saw a boy her age with spiky, blonde hair grinning widely at her from above. "Why are ya always on the ground, Hinata?" He asked, holding out his hand for her. She smiled and started to play with her hands,

"Well, Naruto-kun, I-I just, you see, I was only walking and I," she stumbled over her words, trying to explain. She blinked twice, finding herself in the air, held by two, orange-clad arms. She looked up with a shocked face and stammered again, "I-I-I-I-I, N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto smiled and set her down on her feet.

"Ya know, you don't have to explain," he told her, "you just have to let me help you up!" She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." She whispered. Naruto leaned over a little,

"Huh? What was that, Hinata?" He asked. Hinata started to play with her hands again, and shifted around,

"N-Nothing…" she replied. Naruto smiled and began to walk away from her. He turned for a farewell,

"Well, see ya later, Hinata!" he cried before bolting off in the direction of the training grounds. Hinata stood, looking down at her feet. She stopped and put a hand to her chest.

"My heart…" she whispered to no one.


	4. Temporary

_**Naruto: Love in the Shadows**_

**Chapter Two:**_**Temporary**_

Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru sat outside the Hokage's office. Hinata played with her hands nervously.

"_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_" she thought to herself. Shikamaru stared aimlessly out the window. Occasionally, he slipped and hit the side of his head on the frame. Sasuke sat, arms crossed, waiting to be called in. Finally, Anko Mitarashi opened the door, smiling.

"Alright you three," she called, "time to come in!" The three stood up and entered the round office. Hinata looked around, amazed at the sights inside. Sasuke looked over and chuckled,

"Heh. So this is your first time in the Hokage's room, isn't it?" he asked her. She nodded slowly, still looking around. Sasuke crossed his arms again and closed his eyes, "Well, it gets pretty boring once you've been in here a couple of times."

"If I hear you talk about my office like that again, I'll beat the crap out of you." Tsunade sat facing the four of them and glared at Sasuke over her crossed hands. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and returned her gaze,

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade." He apologized. She nodded and turned toward Hinata and Shikamaru,

"Both of you are here for a specific reason." She said to them. Sasuke raised his hand sarcastically. Tsunade rolled her eyes and called on him, "What, Sasuke?"

"What am I doing here then?" he asked this as if he already knew the answer. Tsunade got up from her desk and walked over to him, and patting him on the head, she said,

"You're the one who gets to punch people!" Sasuke sighed and walked to the back of the room, sitting down on a stool. Tsunade smiled and sat back at her desk. She folded her hands and addressed Hinata and Shikamaru, "Now, back to you two." Shikamaru and Hinata stood at attention. Tsunade motioned to Anko, who nodded.

"Hinata is to use her Byakugan to track and pursue any enemy that may cross our paths," she stated, "and Shikamaru is to strategize and essentially put us at an advantage of our enemies." Shikamaru stepped forward to speak,

"Well, that's all just dandy," he said, "but who exactly is our enemy and where are we going?" Anko smiled at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"We are going to the Village Hidden in the Shadows, and our enemies are anyone who gets in our way," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why us?" Sasuke stood back up and strode over to Anko. She turned to him,

"Don't worry, Uchiha," she said to him, "the team's only temporary." Hinata looked away from them and out the window behind Tsunade's desk.

"_Why do I feel like temporary's a bad thing…_" she asked herself, starting to play with her hands.


	5. The Beginning of the New

_**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the New**_

"Alright, punks," Anko called to the three behind her, "it's time to really get moving, we're entering dangerous territory." Hinata looked around nervously and scooted a bit closer to Anko. Sasuke laughed and continued walking behind them.

"Hey, if you're scared, you should walk next to Shikamaru," he laughed, "he'll put in the effort to keep you safe."

"Hey, I'm not that lazy," Shikamaru retorted from farther behind them. Anko put up a hand to signal them to stop.

"We're going to the trees, alright?" she told them. Shikamaru sighed heavily from his spot in the back.

"Great…more running." He complained.

The five ninja hid in the brush to the side of the path, watching the squad of four converse amongst themselves. They waited until they leapt into the trees and were gone. The tallest of the five stood and made his way onto the path.

"Those were the ninja from the Leaf Village," he told the others, "Our mission is to eliminate them before they can reach the Land of Shadows." The other four circled around him and began to speak.

"What about the Uchiha boy?" one of them asked.

"Relax, Tujin." The leader said, "I've got what I need to get rid of him." Tujin thought for a moment.

"I think that the girl who is with them is from the Hyuga clan. What should be done with her?" The leader looked at him warily and then turned in the direction that the Leaf ninja had set off.

"The Hyuga girl won't be a problem," he assured them, "I will take care of her as well."

Anko leapt from branch to branch, thinking to herself about the task at hand. _Why would Lady Tsunade send these three to the Land of Shadows without ANBU support?_ She glanced backwards at the children sprinting through the trees behind them. Sasuke was heading them, with Hinata in tow, and Shikamaru taking up the rear.

"Hey, Hinata," Sasuke called, "come up here for a second." Hinata hesitated and picked up her pace to reach him.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?" she replied shyly. Sasuke spoke low, in a serious tone.

"I need you to use your Byakugan," he said, "I think we're being followed…" Hinata looked around nervously and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Byakugan!" She opened her eyes to reveal her pure-white irises and protruding veins around her eyes. She continued to sprint forward, not bothering to turn her head because of her 360-degree vision. She gasped, but continued on.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Anko called from further ahead. Hinata looked up toward her,

"There are five individuals traveling as a group trailing close behind us. They are using a concealment jutsu to keep their physical appearances unnoticed. They appear to have arranged themselves into a three-pronged attack formation." Hinata recited all of the information that her eyes could handle. Anko slowed a bit and turned her head to look at her,

"Why an attack formation?" she asked, "They're behind us." Sasuke leapt down from the branches and stood on the ground staring ahead at the cliff's edge that stretched out before them.

"That's why." He said.


End file.
